


all again for you

by SingYourMelody



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bucky just really needs Steve to be okay, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Time Loop, if I was successful there should be some feels, just a really short drabble, kinda angsty, loosely based on Madoka Magika, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingYourMelody/pseuds/SingYourMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Til the end of the line,' Bucky had promised once, a long time ago. But now that they're finally here, he has no choice but to drag himself back to the start." </p>
<p>There's nothing Bucky wouldn't do for Steve, and he will tear time apart with his bare hands just for the chance to piece Steve together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all again for you

Some things are just fated to be. Bucky understands that now. (But that doesn't mean he'll stop trying.)

* * *

_"It's okay, Bucky," Steve coughed, eyes wide and earnest. "Everything's gonna be okay."_

_"No." Bucky shook his head violently, terrified. "Steve- Stevie-"_

_Steve weakly wrapped his fingers around Bucky's wrist. He looked so peaceful, and Bucky almost resented him for that. "I believe in you, Buck."_

_"And what am I supposed to believe in now?" Bucky asked desperately, rapidly blinking away tears. "Steve, you can't-"_

_Steve's eyes fluttered closed, and Bucky stopped shaking and went very, very still. This, this can change. He will make it so._

* * *

Some things don't change, maybe they can't. Steve's eyes are always that same shade of blue, there is always a fight waiting on his lips and bruises painting his skin, and Bucky always falls in love with the sunlight on his hair and the blood on his knuckles.

_Start over?_

Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a full-fledged story, but this ended up being the only bit I liked haha 
> 
> If you've never watched Madoka Magika, you definitely should! It's a great anime, and it's on Netflix, so... 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments/kudos are appreciated!


End file.
